


a new beginning

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, Aoiha - Freeform, Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, OTP Feels, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Ruki is a blessing tbh, Sad, Sweet, one-sided Aoiha, rukiha, uruki - Freeform, ururuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: What happens when you see the bandmate you love with the bandmate he's in a relationship with and, in a moment of jealousy, you turn to another member of your band?





	a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a little after 1 am, added to it at around 4 am and finished it at noon. I hope it's good ^^"

The PV was finally done and all the members were at a small bar, drinking, tired but excited about their new work.  
  
Aoi and Kai were all over each other. They didn't care about the possibility that someone might throw them judgemental looks and even start a fight at the sight of two men being so close (even though all the patrons seemed too absorbed in their drinks and/or their conversations) or the scenario of someone recognizing them (although the place was dimly lit and people couldn't tell it was them so easily without makeup).  
  
Uruha wanted to focus on his sake and not give a damn; and yet, his eyes kept wandering to the lovey dovey couple. When the drummer and the rhythm guitarist kissed, he reacted instinctively and grabbed the man next to him.  
  
Ruki stilled in his arms as their lips met but that did not make the lead guitarist pull back. His tongue asked for entrance and the smaller man's mouth opened. His lips were soft and Uruha could taste the sweet cocktail he had ordered. He felt Ruki's arms wrap around his neck and he pulled the vocalist closer, making him moan into their kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, everyone had a surprised look on their face. Uruha was glad to see that his little act brought out some sort of reaction out of Aoi, even if it was just shock.  
  
"Damn guys," Reita commented after letting out a deep breath, "way to go making a guy feel lonely as fuck."  
  
Uruha looked at his old friend. There was humour in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face. He was on the other side of the guitarist - he could have easily thrown himself at him. But the truth was, Reita was too much like a brother to him for something like that to happen and Uruha had genuinely always found Ruki sexy and had even, once or twice, wondered how those full lips might feel against his own.  
  
The problem was, he was in love with Aoi.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Alone in his house, Uruha wondered where he and Ruki stood at that moment. In spite of all the fanservice on stage and the many years of friendship, they had never actually fooled around. Would they carry on as if nothing had happened? Or would their relationship be different from now on?  
  
Uruha wasn't sure what he preferred.  
  
He reached out for his phone and sent a text, testing the waters:  
  
_Are you up?_  
  
_Yeah_.  
  
A second text from Ruki came soon after: _Thinking about what happened earlier._  
  
There was no wondering what he was referring to. The only thing out of the ordinary that had happened the entire night was Uruha kissing Ruki with a burning passion out of the blue.  
  
His fingers hovered over his phone screen. Ruki was one of his best friends and someone he valued and admired greatly. The kiss had been something impulsive, something he had thoughtlessly done when seeing Aoi with Kai had been too much. Maybe he should leave it at that.  
  
_Wanna come over?_ he asked instead.  
  
_I'm on my way._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Uruha found himself almost calling or texting Ruki to tell him to stay home instead. Aoi was the one he was in love with, the one he wished he had but couldn't.  
  
Ruki, on the other hand, was there and available and open. He was understanding and caring; and Uruha felt that he didn't deserve him. He was basically using him as a means to forget Aoi.  
  
However, there was no denying that he could feel an attraction to Ruki. And the chemistry between them was undeniable. It was also a fact that he made Uruha feel nice, all warm and comfortable.  
  
What if they settled for being friends with benefits?  
  
Of course, Uruha was thinking ahead. Maybe Ruki would tell him that the kiss had been nice but they should remain how they always had been. Perhaps he wasn't even expecting or wanted to have a conversation like that; what if he thought that they would play video games or watch a movie, just two friends hanging out?  
  
Uruha went from having control of the situation to feeling lost.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Ruki finally arrived, Uruha wasn't sure just how to proceed. They greeted each other as they usually did but, standing in the living room, the guitarist felt an air of unease and awkwardness in the room. Truth be told, that was all him. So, he decided to break the silence.  
  
"Look, about earlier..."  
  
Ruki shook his head in order to stop him. "I know," he said. When he got a confused look in return, he continued, "Aoi and Kai may be too absorbed in each other to notice, but I have. I've seen how you look at him, I know."  
  
Uruha lowered his head in shame. This was going worse than he had expected. Ruki knew the truth, most likely understood why he had acted in such a way.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I never meant to use you, hurt you..."  
  
"Uru..." The way Ruki said his name was so gentle and comforting. He looked back up at the smaller man. "If you were a bad guy, if that was what you wanted, you could have me on all fours right now, pretending I'm Aoi or not thinking anything at all, I don't know. Instead, you want to talk about it. You're fucking apologising for fuck's sake. And you shouldn't. It was in the heat of the moment. I don't feel used and I liked it."  
  
Uruha bit his full bottom lip. "You did?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Ruki gave him a kind smile. "Yeah, a lot."  
  
"So...what do we do now? Watch a movie or something?" In all honesty, he wasn't asking just about how they would spend the rest of the night. He wanted to know where they would go from here.  
  
"Whatever you want," Ruki replied and it seemed that this was an answer to both of the other's questions.  
  
"I... I just want to be held tonight."  
  
And, sure enough, after they both changed into old T-shirts and sweatpants (Uruha had always loved seeing Ruki in his own clothes; they were so big on him and he looked cute) they lay on his bed and in each other's arms. He could get used to do this, Uruha thought. It felt nice and right. His feelings for Aoi hadn't simply disappeared but maybe, with Ruki, he could build something new. 


End file.
